"Strażniczka Wielkiej Brytanii..." cz.1
|-|Opis= Jest to piąta część opowiadania Miraculum. Początki przyjaźni Cassidy i Elizabeth. Jak to się wszystko zaczęło? Jak poznały się te dziewczyny? Odpowiedzi na te pytania zawarte są w tym oto rozdziale. |-|Rozdział= Był pochmurny dzień, pewna dziewczyna miała głowę schowaną w kolanach. Siedziała w deszczu. Właśnie straciła coś bardzo ważnego. Straciła przyjaciół. Kogoś, kto zawsze był przy niej. Została sama. Był jeszcze jej ojciec. Ale co jej po nim? Od śmierci jej matki, córka była dla niego nikim. Wybrał alkohol. Teraz nie miała już zupełnie nikogo. Płakała. Krew lała się z jej ramienia. Przegrała bitwę. Zapłaciła, chociaż nie miała za co. Za ratowanie Wielkiej Brytanii? Zawsze była dobra dla innych. Próbowała każdemu pomóc. Ale od śmieci jej rodzicielki, wszystko przepadło. Świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. W szkole wszyscy zaczęli jej unikać, tata się stoczył. A teraz zabrano jej psa i miraculum. Chciała wołać o pomoc, ale nie mogła o tym nikomu powiedzieć. Była sama. Pozwoliła, aby deszcz kapał na nią. Na nic nie miała sił. W pewnym momencie przestała odczuwać mokry i zimny deszcz. Zorientowała się, że ktoś nad nią stoi. Nie była sama. Spojrzała w górę, nad jej głową widniał parasol, właścicielka przedmiotu uśmiechała się do niej przyjaźnie, sama moknąc. Cassidy chciała zostać sama. Jednak brązowowłosa schyliła się ku niej i bez słowa ją przytuliła. Panna Malore nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Wtuliła się w dziewczynę i wybuchnęła płaczem. Poczuła bezpieczeństwo. Tak, jak przy Prinksi i Serafinie. Czuła, że może jej zaufać. Spojrzały po sobie. Siedząca doznała czegoś, co ją zdziwiło. Końcówki jej włosów znów zamieniły się w odcień blondu. Taką sytuację miała tylko przy swojej kwami. W brązowookiej było coś niezwykłego, coś magicznego. Zza jej pleców wyleciała mała szara istotka, przypominała malutkiego króliczka. Podleciała i usiadła na ręce zapłakanej. -Jestem Emma, kwami GrauKaninchen, czyli Elizabeth - wskazała na stojącą dziewczynę, która uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i wyciągnęła rękę. Cassidy odwzajemniła gest. -Elizabeth Belina. Inaczej GrauKaninchen. -Cassidy. Cassidy Malore - powiedziała przez szloch - kiedyś Maycy. - Strażniczka Wielkiej Brytanii. Zabrano Ci kwami oraz pieska, który Ci pomagał. -T..tak, ale skąd to wszystko wiesz? - Przyjaciel mi powiedział. Zna Cię. To dzięki niemu współpracowałaś z Prinksi. - Wyciągnęła rękę do drugiej i pomogła jej wstać. Teraz stały naprzeciw siebie. Malore była trochę wyższa, już nie płakała. Była poważna. Deszcz był nieugięty. Mimo różnicy wzrostu, były równe sobie. Niższa złapała drugą pod rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Szły dobre dwadzieścia minut, aż doszły do pewnej kamienicy. Była to stara kamieniczka, jednak bloki były odnowione. We wszystkich oknach było ciemno. Kamienica należała do starszych osób. Nie było tu za dużego życia. Spokój i cisza. Co innego niż dzielnica, w której mieszkała Cassidy. W jej dzielnicy cały czas trwały kłótnie lub po prostu płacz oraz krzyki dzieci bawiących się na podwórku. No i jej wiecznie pijany ojciec. A tu? Czysta i spokojna okolica. Czyżby to właśnie tu mieszkała tajemnicza nastolatka? Jest tak spokojną osobą? Nie wygląda na złą osobę, wręcz przeciwnie. Stawia wrażenie miłego i dobrego człowieka. Niezwykłego. ♥Cassidy♥ Jak na Wielką Brytanię to dziwne. To miasto nie jest spokojne. Chociaż od kiedy Władca Ciem wygrał nie było żadnego ataku. A morze to cisza przed burzą? Ale nie, kiedyś wyczuwałam Jego obecność, a teraz już nie. Może wtedy było to zasługą miraculum? A może to moja zdolność, a on po prostu odszedł i jest w innym kraju? Tak byłoby najlepiej. Najwyraźniej tak, a nie inaczej miało być. A może powinnam szukać swoich bliskich? Nie wiem. Nic już nie wiem. Dziewczyna zaprowadziła mnie do mieszkania. Klatka schodowa była ciemna, spokojna i cicha. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Każde drzwi koloru ciemnego brązu lub czerni. Jedne drzwi znajdujące się na czwartym piętrze były jasne. Numer trzydziesty. Na samym środku było wygrawerowane "Belina", całość prezentowała się tak, że dech zapierało.Weszłyśmy do mieszkania. Było ogromne. Ściany koloru brzoskwiniowego. Wszystko do siebie dopasowane. Sama czułam się tutaj obco, nie przywykłam do takich dzielnic. A raczej do takich luksusowych mieszkań. Z kuchni wydobywały się odgłosy zmywania. Dziewczyna pociągnęła mnie za sobą i nagle ukazała mi się kobieta, nie wyższa ode mnie, szczupła, włosy miała związane w kok, a na sobie miała białą sukienkę w kwiaty. Między nastolatką, a gospodynią podobieństwo było wręcz uderzające. W kuchni przeważał brąz, na samym środku pomieszczenia stał ogromny stół kuchenny, na nim były położone różnorodne składniki, których w życiu na oczy nie widziałam. Wokół stołu rozciągały się szafki, dokładnie tego samego koloru, co stół. Między szafkami była ogromna lodówka, znalazło się też miejsce dla zmywarki oraz piekarnika. Całe pomieszczenia wyglądało przyjemnie, a do tego roznosił się przyjemny zapach ciasta. Od razu przypomniał mi się dom za czasów, kiedy moja mama była z nami. Oddałabym wszystko żeby znów była ze mną i z tatą. Wszystko byłoby dobrze. Tata dalej miałby pracę. Nie nadużywałby alkoholu. Bylibyśmy normalną rodziną. Aby nikt nie zobaczył, że płaczę wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Szłam przed siebie przez mieszkanie. W końcu trafiłam do jednego z pokoi. Wszędzie w pokojach migały różne kolory ścian. Pokój do jakiego trafiłam należał do dziewczyny, która mnie tu sprowadziła. Moja mama byłaby tu szczęśliwa, uwielbiała kolory. Kiedyś u nas też musiały być kolorowe pokoje. Mama nie lubiła, gdy coś się powtarzało lub miało nudny biały kolor. Sama też musiała codziennie mieć jakiś inny strój. Każdego dnia zakładała inny kolor na siebie. Pamiętam też, że kochała swoją czerwoną kamizelkę bez rękawów. Była prostą kobieciną, której wiele nie brakowało, pewnego dnia jednak się zmieniła, stała się sztucznie radosna, chciała wszędzie ze mną i z tatą wychodzić, bawiła się, uśmiechała. Nie pamiętam już nawet czy było lato czy zima, a może jesień lub wiosna? Nie pamiętam jaki to był dzień, gdy przyszłam do domu, a tam zastałam płaczącego tatę, wtulony był w nieruchome ciało mamy. Pamiętam jak bezsilnie upadłam na kolana i zaczęłam płakać, nie potrafiłam w to uwierzyć. Nic nam nie mówiła, parę dni później okazało się, że odmówiła leczenia. Poddała się, a my o tym nie wiedzieliśmy. Okłamywała nas. Pamiętam Serafinę, całą noc siedziała na dachu budynku i wyła. A Prinksi? Latała między mną i Serafiną i próbowała nas pocieszyć. Sama była zdruzgotana, nie mogła wdać się w kontakty z moją mamą, ale widziała ile dawała mi, tacie i nawet Safi. Kochała zwierzęta, miała dobroduszne serce dla każdego. Wiem, że gdyby coś groziło mojej suni, ruszyłaby jej na ratunek. A ja co? Ruszyłam na ratunek i przegrałam. Na początku wygrywałam, ale zaniemogłam i nie dałam rady go pokonać, co on to wykorzystał i zerwał mi z ręki moją bransoletkę, przy czym utraciłam moc. W mgnieniu oka już go nie było. Po kilku minutach przestałam wyczuwać jego obecność, a moje włosy zmieniły kolor. A co z ramieniem? Podczas, gdy ja miałam chwilę słabości, chwycił za coś ostrego i wbił mi w ramię, zdołałam sama owe narzędzie wyciągnąć, ale nie dałam rady opuścić miejsca zdarzenia i się po prostu skuliłam i zaczęłam płakać i tak do momentu przyjścia Elizabeth. Elizabeth... Dopiero w tym momencie zorientowałam się, że dziewczyna i jej rodzicielka stoją nade mną ze wzrokiem pełnym troski. Za ramieniem nastolatki unosiła się Emma. -Kochanie, -odezwała się gospodyni - wstań i chodź do kuchni, na pewno jesteś głodna, wyglądasz bardzo słabo. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie przyjaźnie, a jej córka z takim samym uśmiechem podała mi rękę i pomogła mi wstać. Najstarsza poszła z powrotem do kuchni, a panna Belina zaprowadziła mnie do łazienki i powiedziała żebym chwilę poczekała. Tak też zrobiłam, po paru minutach wróciła i podała mi czyste ubranie i powiedziała abym się odświeżyła. Fakt kąpiel by mi się przydała, podała mi jeszcze szampon, żel pod prysznic oraz inne potrzebne przybory, podziękowałam, a ona wyszła. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, po zmyciu z siebie krwi wyglądałam o wiele lepiej, włosy przeczesałam, a potem ubrałam na siebie rzeczy przyniesione przez dziewczynę, pasowały jak ulał. Wyszłam powoli z pomieszczenia, po czym udałam się do jadalni, gdzie czekała ciepła kolacja. Dosiadłam się do stołu, gdzie dowiedziałam się, że tej nocy do domu nie wrócę, ponieważ jest już ciemno. Nie robiło mi to większej różnicy, w końcu nie miałam do kogo wracać, a taty i tak nigdy na noc nie ma. Stała norma, ale nic na to się nie poradzi. Próbował się leczyć, ale nic to nie dało, zaczął pić jeszcze więcej. Na kolację była jajecznica. Ulubione danie mojej mamy. Wszystko w tym domu mi o niej przypomina, niesamowicie bolesne, ale co ja na to mogę poradzić? Nic. Jedno wielkie nic. Nic mi jej nie zwróci. Nawet nie wiem jakim cudem udało mi się zjeść cały jeden talerz z dokładką. Po kolacji pani Belina powiedziała żebyśmy poszły do pokoju, a ona posprząta. Jakby to była moja mama to pewnie jeszcze gościa zaciągnęła by do wspólnego sprzątania. Znów znalazłam się w pokoju dziewczyny, gdzie czekała na nas Emma, akurat zajadała się marchewkami, ciekawe kwami królika jedzące marchewki, a Prinksi nie mogła by serka jeść? Prinksi potrzebowała winogron, najgorzej było zimą z nimi. Ale dawałyśmy radę. Przez całe półtorej roku, na pewno ją zwiodłam. Byłam złą bohaterką. Nawet jej nie zdołałam uratować. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie cios z poduszki. Uderzenie wywołało u mnie śmiech. U Emmy i Elizabeth też. Zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać, opowiedziałyśmy sobie nawzajem chyba wszystko i zanim się obejrzałyśmy był już poranek następnego dnia, oczywiście o szkole mogłyśmy zapomnieć, więc postanowiłyśmy się przespać. Obudziłyśmy się około południa, zjadłyśmy śniadanie, które było także naszym obiadem i poszłyśmy do mojego mieszkania. Ledwo weszłam na klatkę, a już ujrzałam tatę, siedział na schodach, gdy mnie zobaczył podniósł się i podał mi przesyłkę, zaadresowana była do mnie. Wiedziałam, że na mnie czekał, ponieważ parę dni wcześniej zgubił klucze do mieszkania. Wstydziłam się trochę przyprowadzić Eli do mnie, po tym jak zobaczyłam jej królestwo. Moje było bardzo małe, niezadbane i rozlatujące się. Wpuściłam wszystkich do środka, tata poszedł do swojego pokoju, który był jednocześnie salonem, więc pannę Belinę zabrałam do swojego pokoju. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Białe ściany, drewniane biurko z laptopem oraz stosem książek, łóżko, szafy oraz krzesło obrotowe na kółkach. Wszystko w odcieni kawy z mlekiem. Usiadłyśmy na łóżku, po czym otworzyłyśmy paczkę, w środku był list, także do mnie. W środku było coś jeszcze. Wianek z polnych kwiatów, wiedziałam, że musi być to od cioci mieszkającej w Paryżu. Tylko ona mogłaby wysłać mi taki prezent. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i sięgnęłam po kawałek papieru, który wcześniej odłożyłam na biurko i zaczęłam czytać: "Droga Cassidy, wiem jak cierpisz po stracie mamy, dlatego wysyłam Ci ten wianek, abyś wiedziała, że zawsze jestem przy Tobie moja droga. Tak bardzo za Tobą tęsknię. Ale nie dlatego piszę, mam wielki problem i Cię potrzebuję tutaj w Paryżu. W kopercie znajdują się pieniądze, które mogą Ci być potrzebne. Liczę, że szybko się pojawisz i zechcesz mi pomóc, nie mogę o tym pisać, muszę Ci to przekazać w prost, jest to bardzo ważna sprawa. Nie dam sobie rady z nią sama, a mam tylko Ciebie moja droga. Przyjedź najszybciej jak to możliwe do Paryża. Twój tata nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, wiem, że zgubił klucze, dlatego przez ten czas będzie nocował u mojego znajomego, który przy okazji może mu pomóc. Liczę na Ciebie, Ciocia Susan. " Po przeczytaniu tekstu byłam wstrząśnięta. Ciocia mnie potrzebowała i to prędko, musiałam jej pomóc. Ale ja nawet nie znałam jej adresu. Nie mogłam przecież szukać jej po całym Paryżu. Ja nawet nie znałam tego miasta. Wiedziałam o nim tyle, co uczyliśmy się na geografii, nic więcej, nie wiem jakie tam są ulice. Nic. I nagle miałam porzucić wszystko? Szkołę, tatę, w sumie tylko tyle mi zostało. Ale ciocia zawsze by mi pomogła, nawet w najgorszej sprawie. Musiałam pojechać, liczyła na mnie, nie widziałam innego wyjścia niż udać się w podróż do Francji. - Jedź, ja pojadę z Tobą - powiedziała brązowooka. - Tak właśnie, gdy tylko pomożemy Twojej cioci, to wyruszymy w podróż poszukiwawczą za Twoim kwami! - Wykrzyknęła zdeterminowana kwami. Spakowałyśmy moje rzeczy, taty już nie było w domu, pewnie dostał osobny list od cioci czy coś. Było mi przykro żegnając na ten czas mój kąt mieszkalny, to tu się wychowałam, w tej dzielnicy, w tym bloku i w tym właśnie mieszkaniu. Wszystkie wspomnienia miały początek właśnie w tym miejscu. A właśnie w tym momencie je opuściłam, wszystkie wspomnienia z rodziną. Z mamą. Z Serafiną i Prinksi. Wszystkimi, którzy byli dla mnie ważni. I musiałam to wszystko zostawić, ale szybko załatwić sprawy i wrócić, taki był mój cel. Liczyłam na to, że szybko się z tym uwinę. Pożegnałam moje ukochane miejsce, obróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam za Elizabeth wraz ze starą, rozpadającą się walizką. Od mojej dzielnicy do dzielnicy mojej nowej koleżanki było dziesięć minut drogi. Szłyśmy w ciszy, potrzebowałam tego, chyba o tym wiedziała. Uśmiechała się, Emma, która siedziała na ramieniu dziewczyny przykryta jej włosami, cały czas coś szeptała do nastolatki. Czasem coś przytakiwała. Nie interesowało mnie o czym tak prawią, ale było mi przykro, bo jeszcze trzy dni wcześniej w ten sposób towarzyszyła mi Prin, siedziała dokładnie tak samo. Nigdy nie byłam samotna, a w tym momencie strasznie mi jej brakowało, czułam jak samotność rozdzierała mnie od środka. Jednak gdzieś w głębi mnie czułam, że się odnajdą, że je odzyskam. Obie były mi bliskie, niczym siostry. Takie uczucie odczuwałam też przy Eli. Nikt inny po dniu znajomości nie postanowiłby pojechać do innego kraju z dziewczyną, którą znalazł dzień wcześniej na ulicy. Kiedy weszłyśmy do mieszkania brązowowłosej, poczułam zapach naleśników. Mogłabym je jeść cały czas. I rzeczywiście, zadziwiłam wszystkich w pomieszczeniu ilością pożartych przeze mnie placków. Po posiłku powtórzyła się sytuacja z kolacji i zostałyśmy odesłane do pokoju, tam znów zaczęłyśmy rozmowy. W pewnym momencie do pokoju weszła pani Belina, po czym oznajmiła, że jej córka jest wezwana do siebie przez jakiegoś pana Fu do stolicy Francji. Niesamowity zbieg okoliczności, wraz z Eli spojrzałyśmy po sobie i uśmiechnęłyśmy się. Oczywiście zgodziła się, ale pod warunkiem, że ja także pojadę. Jej mama się zgodziła, po czym poszła zadzwonić do wcześniej wspomnianego mężczyzny. Okazało się, że to staruszek, który jest dla nich jak rodzina, bardzo go lubią, a on otacza je opieką i troską. Eli bardzo dużo opowiedziała mi na jego temat. Byłam podekscytowana, nigdy nie wyjeżdżałam za granicę znanej mi Wielkiej Brytanii. Ale kiedyś musiał być ten pierwszy raz. Drugi raz w życiu byłam tak podekscytowana. Pierwszy raz był, gdy mama namówiła tatę do zatrzymania psa, zarzekał się, że nie będzie go głaskać, karmić i tak dalej. A sam po paru tygodniach pokochał ją jak wszyscy inni mieszkańcy dzielnicy z wyjątkiem sąsiadki, która mieszkała pod nami. Ale jej też nikt nie lubił nigdy. Jej, jej męża oraz ich psa. Nigdy mnie to nie dziwiło, była bardzo niemiłą osobą. Ale jak wszystkim w Wielkiej Brytanii, ją też ratowałam, był to mój obowiązek, wiedziałam o tym doskonale. Ale Maycy już nie będzie. Musiałby się cud stać, ale nie możliwe to było. Ale nie myślałam o tym w tamtej chwili, myślałam tylko o tym, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się u cioci i to we Francji, nigdy nawet nie marzyłam, że kiedyś się tam znajdę, a tu taka niespodzianka. Plik:Załamana.jpg Kategoria:Opowiadania